Merry Christmas, My Love
by ShadowBlaster
Summary: Christmas day is near, and there is plenty of procrastination to go with it! Taito needs the perfect present this year- but.. What?


**Rated T: For slight sexual mentions near the end of fic- not graphic, but here's your warning!**

* * *

I blinked awake to the light smell of something sweet coming from the main kitchen of the Vocaloid manor. I sit up slowly in the bed of my lover, who sadly isn't lying next to me. I sigh, stretching my arm behind my head and trying to calculate my thoughts. Last night had been... A somewhat more peaceful night than usual, I suppose. After changing my bandages and cleaning more recent cuts I received from tossing it around with Akaito, Dell put aside his work and took me out for takeout. Nothing expensive or cheesy, something... Simple.

It was simple. It was cute. And I loved it either way.

I got up from the bed, noticing I was stripped down to just my underwear. It was too hot in the mansion, despite it being below zero, now in the heart of winter. I quickly collected my clothes, neatly folded on Dell's computer chair. Noting to myself to thank him later, I dressed quickly and quietly, wanting to get downstairs for something to eat.

'It's almost noon, Dell should be up here by now.'

I made my way downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes along the way. I was greeted by some very peppy looking girls, the early birds, handing me a pastry.

"Good morning, Taito-nii!" Miku was the first to greet me, watching as I took the cinnamon bun from her, muttering a thanks.

"Morning~" Rin was the next to say, grinning widely.

"Afternoon, but whatever..." I mumbled a bit more, nibbling on my bun. "Hey, you two wouldn't happen to know where Dell is, would you?"

I had to ask. He was nowhere in sight down here. I doubted he was in the recording studio, I was obviously lost.

"Oh, he went out to collect some Christmas decorations and whatnot! Order's from Meiko!" Miku answered me, nodding in agreement with herself.

"He said he won't be returning until about 5 o'clock or so, so he said not to wait up!" Rin finished.

I huffed. He could've told me before he left. Stupid Dell.

"I see. Thanks." I shrugged, continuing to rip of pieces of my bun, popping each into my mouth.

"Aren't you excited, Taito-nii?" Miku beamed again after a few minutes, clinging onto Rin's arm tight, bouncing slightly.

I blinked, looking at them, swallowing before speaking, "Why? Is it someone's birthday?"

The girls laughed at me. I glared lightly. What was so funny? What was I missing? Then I thought...

"...what day is it?" I frowned slightly, looking at them seriously, nervousness eating at me already.

"It's the twenty second! Three more days until Christmas!"

My eyed widened. That left me 2 days to find Dell a gift..

_Fuck_!

"Shit!" I groaned, and ran upstairs without another word, leaving the two younger girls completely confused.

"...You think he forgot again?"

Giggles came from the teal haired girl, grinning slightly.

"Probably."

* * *

'Ugh. It's fucking _freezing_. Where am I going to find a good present 2 days before Christmas? I barely know what Dell _wants_.'

Here I was, wandering aimlessly around the shopping centre, pondering long and hard for a present fit for my lover. Cigarettes? Unlike he needs any of those. And I'd be contradicting myself by bitching at him to stop smoking and then giving him a reason to smoke more. Hm.. Maybe he needs a new laptop? Hm... Probably not, he'd buy himself a new one days after he deems it useless... What about...

My eyes scanned the finely decorated windows of each store, brilliant red and green everywhere. And then my eyes narrowed darkly all over. Damn these places have to be so crowded. I won't try to begin about my list of things I hate, but overly crowded places are definitely one of the first on the list. Looking around, I see a number of young couples strolling the mall. I sigh softly, avoiding eye contact with any of them. I don't like these places anyway... But being in places like these kinda makes me wish Dell was here...

Ugh, he's _definitely_ in trouble when he gets home. Stupid Dell.

I bite my lip unconsciously, thinking over a few things.

'No laptop, no cigarettes... Then what?'

I thought a bit deeper.

'Maybe.. Necklace or something? I don't know if it's too girly, but..' I considered the thought for a little bit, before finally deciding.

'A little peak at the jewelry store wouldn't kill me..."

* * *

'I said a peak, but I didn't say the damn _prices_ couldn't kill me...'

I left the store, pale as a ghost. Those prices are _surely_ illegal! _No one_ can afford those! It was too ridiculous... I couldn't even afford a _silver chain_!

Ugh, fuck it...

I sat myself at a food court table for two, slumping my head onto my arms, hiding my face from any outsiders.

My thoughts were interrupted not too long after I sat down- I say about seven minutes later- I received a tap on my shoulder. I looked up quickly, not expecting the sudden tap, before sighing in both relief, and annoyance.

"Ahah! I knew I spotted one of my favourite Shion's~" The familiar voice cooed, sitting on the open seat across from me oh so casually.

I groan, laying my head on my palm. "Meito. What luck bumping into you." I mumbled softly, sarcasm dripping from my words.

Of course, his thick, oblivious skull either didn't get it, or just chose to ignore the slightly stingy words. "Besides, you know which one of us is your favourite. And Judging by why you're here for, you're collecting a present for my dear elder brother?" I asked, more sarcasm in "my dear elder brother" part. Akaito, I mean. Meito has a thing for him, and as much as Akaito will try and hide it, he does, too. And it's not very surprising to figure out he hasn't found a present yet. The procrastinator.

"Ding ding ding! Right again! But we both know you're here for the same reason, right?"

I huffed at his statement. Dammit. "Guess so."

He frowned slightly, tilting head slightly to the side. "No luck?"

"No luck whatsoever."

"Laptop?"

"He doesn't need one, he just bought this one last month."

"Cigarettes?"

"...do you think I'm that desperate?"

He huffed softly, running out of ideas quickly. "Well, I don't know about you, but I got my Akaito a lil' something~"

I watched him dig into a small plastic bag and pull out a small scarlet box, and open it. Inside was a necklace, with a ruby encrusted pendant on it, shaped as a chili pepper. What a coincidence.

"That's... Cute. Must've been a damn fortune."

Meito grinned, closing the box. "It wasn't cheap, of course not, but I think I invested well in it."

I nodded slowly, my mind even more confused on what to get my own lover. "Fuck. Now I'm really stuck."

He frowned, putting his present back. "Jewelry doesn't seem to fit Dell's want list very well, I guess."

Taito sighed heavily. "Exactly what I feared."

I watched him, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hm... Weeell.."

I raised a brow when I saw his face burst into a slightly unnerving grin.

"You can always give him a _physical_ kind of present..."

"...Maybe. But it's been like that almost every year, and I feel bad for not giving him a _gift_..."

He frowned again. "I guess that makes sense... Well, I mean, does it have to be an object? A present is usually best when it doesn't have to be wrapped."

I blinked, taking his words into consideration. "Hm... Yeah..."

I heard a small beep, bringing my attention to him as he quickly checked his phone. "Ha! It's already Three thirty! I promised Meiko I'd be home by four!" He stood quickly in a rushed manner. "I'll see ya at home, Taito! Merry Christmas~"

I watched him disappear into the crowd quietly.

_'A present is usually best when it doesn't have to be wrapped.'_

And that's when I stood too.

I knew _exactly_ what kind of present I wanted to give him now!

* * *

I waited quietly in our room, watching the file on Dell's laptop save slowly. I did it. It was Christmas Eve now, and I had actually got him a true present this year. I yawned, standing from his chair to stretch out my arms and back, having them ache slightly from sitting in that slouched position for so long. I flopped down onto the bed, Dell hasn't returned from buying that tree with the others yet.

I closed my eyes slowly.

_'A little rest... He'll... Be home... soon...'_

* * *

Dell's POV:

I walked into my room, rubbing my arms after having to carry a gigantic Evergreen through freezing weather outside. I sighed softly, before looking at my occupied bed to find a sleeping purplette. I smiled warmly, walking over to him to gently pet his head, listening to his even breathing in the darkened silence of the room. Then my attention turned to a pinging sound at my laptop. I headed there and sat down, unlocking my laptop to find a saved video file had been made. The title read "Merry_Christmas_Dell. wav" I blinked, double clicking on the file. A video screen popped up, and I was met with a brief animated description...

_'Hey, Dell!_

_Merry Christmas! Bet you weren't expecting an actual present this year, huh?_

_Well, too bad, I worked about 2 days on this stupid thing, so watch it all, okay?_

_Anyway, Dell, I love you, so um... Please enjoy?_

_~~ Taito ~_

I grinned at the text from my lover. He can be awfully cute, even in text.

Then a video appeared. I was confused at first, staring silently at the video, until I saw myself, entering the mansion, and a bunch of voices shouting, "Welcome, Dell Honne!"

Ah, this was the day I arrived at the mansion.

The clip lasted a few more seconds of me being bombarded by new faces and ecstatic greetings.

Then another clip started up.

It was the arrival of my love, Taito.

Ha, his reaction to so many new faces was absolutely adorable. Pulling his jacket tight around himself with his face completely flushed. The camera zoomed in on his flushed face I adored so much. Then a text appeared on the screen next to his face, it read,

_'What do you think? I honestly think they could've got a better angle of me in this shot.'_

I had no choice but to laugh at his little comment. Adorable, just adorable.

The next clip was my first birthday, sitting in front of a huge cake, with Taito standing five people away from me, clapping as I began slicing up the cake for everyone.

That clip was short lived, as the next ones passed. Taito's first birthday, the first time I was forced to sing Karaoke, Taito's first time with karaoke...

Then my first duet with Taito in the recording studio.

We were singing... World's End Dancehall, I believe. A song that has the rhythm to make you move with the fast beat, with a sad meaning behind it all. The lyrics were fast, the beat was catchy, it was a good song, none the less.

I remembered how much passion we put in our words.

It was our first real connection...

The next clip shocked me, I flushed slightly, but I did remember this time.

It was about the third or fourth time we had sex, I had been fooled by Meito to go over my drinking limit with Taito, and when we got home, we had this idea of recording ourselves...

Oh god.

I flushed a deep pink, forcing myself to watch this scene. I'm pretty sure I was holding the camera at this point, Taito straddling me on the bed whilst beginning to move.

Oh god oh god oh god.

Then another text appeared, I quickly read it.

_'I really feel like an idiot when I re watched this. But I have to imagine the look on your face now. Price. Less!'_

I chuckled softly, sighing. Jerk.

As it seemed forever went by, the scene had ended, and now it was just a bunch of random, scattered scenes from all over the place. At the amusement park, our first date, a webcaming journal we tried together..

And then it all ended with a webcaming of Taito, smiling fondly at the camera, his eyes staring deeply into mine.

'You know, these moments were really something, and... I'm glad I met you, Dell. I'm glad I could share these moments with you...'

It ended with him blowing a kiss to me, and the file closed on its own.

I smiled warmly to myself, awed at all the work he put into it. I didn't even jump when I felt warm arms pulling me back slightly, and a chin resting on my shoulder. "You liked it?"

"I loved it."

"Good..."

Gentle kisses were placed on my neck. I sighed softly, contently, pulling him close.

"I love you. Merry Christmas, Dell..."

"Merry Christmas, my love."

* * *

**Taking a break from my first Dell x Taito fic for the Holidays owo Yaaaay holidays~**

**Just a lil' something I put together today, this couple needs more love, and I intend to bring the love! ;w; I think I'll be writing more Christmas fics in the few days, just cause -w-; **

**Anyway, hope you enjoys~ Review if you wish, I'm not picky -w- **

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
